


【磊启/古代衍生】操琴

by ICARUS_cha



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICARUS_cha/pseuds/ICARUS_cha
Summary: 将军x大户人家小公子。





	【磊启/古代衍生】操琴

王磊送了客回来，也不急着回屋，先打发了个丫头去膳房端了碗酸梅汤回来，刚在冰块里镇过，还堪堪飘着凉气儿，然后才一手端碗，另一手不紧不慢地拉开了内室的门。

他一进屋，第一眼就瞅见刘启蜷着身子缩在墙角，晚宴之前刚换的提花锦袍已经被随手扔在一边，露出里面大半截被汗浸得湿透了的衬里来，束腰带子还勉强挂着，束发的簪子可早就不知道给他折腾到哪儿去了，额头上亮晶晶的全是汗，带汗的黑发一绺一绺地贴在脸上。  
王磊再看他表情，明显是喝高了，眼角眉梢都透出来一股烧得不正常的红色。长睫毛半拢下来，很没力气一样有一下没一下地扇着。  
他撩起长袍下摆，还没等蹲下身来，刘启已经听着动静了，从地上挣扎起来，也不说话，跌跌撞撞地就往他怀里扑，被王磊抱了个正着，于是很大胆地仰起脸来要他亲。

 

少年一凑近，他鼻腔里就全是又甜又呛的酒味儿，又见刘启从眼神到嘴唇都是湿漉漉的，也就由不得那最后一点清醒作祟，把盛着酸梅汤的瓷碗往脚边轻轻一放，低头去舔他唇上残余的那点酒渍。刘启的眼睛顿时弯起来了，一只手抓住他领子，踮着脚，毫无章法地去含他舌尖。

今晚就不应该给他上那么烈的酒，王磊心想。他尝到刘启唇齿间浓重的甜辣酒香，又湿热又柔软地包裹着他的官觉，就像眼下这小孩儿死赖在他怀里不肯撒手一样，叫他没一点办法——偏偏始作俑者没一点察觉，居然还又凑上两步来，扯着他的衣领子蛮横地把他按到墙上去亲，乌黑细长的眼睛亮闪闪的。  
他耐着性子由着刘启耍疯，很配合地靠在墙上没动弹。没想到刘公子虚长二十来岁，别的没学会，得寸进尺的本事却是一日比一日高明，见他不反抗，居然就借着酒劲儿伸手来解他衣带。  
要说那刘启早都醉糊涂了，哪里还解得开，手在他胸前腰上来回摸索半天，跟一只撒野小狗一样，衣扣衣带一样没解开，王磊的火气倒是快要压不住了。  
他本来今天真没动什么心思，照眼下这形势再发展下去可由不得他不动，于是勉强抓住了他手腕，沉声道：“……别乱动，给你带了酸梅汤醒酒，喝不喝？”

“不喝。”刘启不依不饶地又上来亲他，“你帮我醒醒。”

王磊顺着他亲了一会儿，便由着刘启牵着他的手腕去解自己衣扣。摸到腰窝里边的时候小孩儿圈紧了他的肩头，喉咙里一声喘，两条腿就有点止不住地发软。王磊看他踮着脚挂在自己身上着实辛苦，于是伸手下去托住他大腿，稍一用力就把刘启整个儿抱离了地。  
一开始刘启还死倔着挣扎，等王磊开始一边亲他一边拽他衣带的时候也就没了脾气，很顺从地把腿环在他腰上，好像还不放心似的，抬起眼睛来瞅他，“王磊你行不行啊？”  
王磊手一顿，忽然很轻地笑了一下，然后转而去握刘启亵裤底下已经开始流水的物事，趁着小孩儿红着脸仰起头来呻吟的当儿慢悠悠地道：“行不行你一会儿不就知道？”

刘启现在确实挺知道——应该说他知道得有点过头了。  
王磊低下头来吻他的时候，他才忽然反应过来这人一身衣袍锦绣居然还穿得好好的，连脚上蹬的一双靴子都没换，只不过腰带解开了，眼下正很随意地和那碗酸梅汤一起躺在脚边。他自己那点里衣早都被扔到不知哪个角落里去了，除了脖子上挂的那块玉，几乎什么也没剩，光溜溜地贴在他怀里，不免有点羞耻外带上恼怒，一句脏话不免就涌到了舌尖上。  
在王磊又一次狠狠撞进来的时候他终于忍不住，一偏头躲开男人的吻，颤着嗓子骂：“王磊你他妈衣冠禽兽—————”  
“行啊，”王磊有点好笑，也就侧过脸去亲他眼角那一滴快要砸下来的眼泪珠子，压低了声音道，“真要我禽兽给你看？”  
“滚——滚你妈的……”小孩儿眼眶都红了半截，那点家教礼数早就抛干净了，呜呜咽咽地什么话都敢往外骂。他嗓子哑得厉害，喉咙里又全是哭腔，骂起人来没一点威慑力，倒居然有那么点半推半就的意思。  
最后还是王磊实在听不下去，强逼着他抬起下巴来封了他嘴唇，在刘启拿眼睛瞪他的时候狠狠地挺腰，直把小孩儿逼得眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下滚。  
除了王磊第一次碰他——那还是在刘启百般软磨硬泡连带色诱之下——这还是他第一次见刘启哭成这样，嘴唇都发起抖来，吸吸溜溜地把眼泪连同汗水蹭得他衣服上到处都是，好像一只受了欺负的猫，浑身散发着汗味和酒味，哀叫着往他怀里靠。  
王磊握着他动来动去的脚踝，呼吸也粗了半分，手上稍微使点劲儿，轻易地就把刘启的腿折开来，立刻就有黏糊糊半透明的液体顺着腿根往下滴，在地板上晕开一小摊湿渍。

他送刘启那块玉被撞得晃来晃去，夹在他们中间，两个人的汗把绳子打得湿透。

背后的墙挺凉，他又是几乎烂醉，王磊碰他哪儿都跟点了把火一样。小孩儿被他这把火烧得神志不清，等王磊把自己整个儿送进去的时候居然没能哭出声来，只是张着嘴无声地叫，津液滴下来黏糊糊地流了一下巴，手指隔着布料在他背上来来回回地挠。  
王磊看他好像挺可怜，稍微停了一下，去吻刘启已经咬肿了的嘴唇，同时很耐心地握住了他已经泄过一次的下身，用平日里手上握刀的茧子反复揉了两下，效果立竿见影。他立马感觉到刘启在他手心里又一次精神起来，小孩儿却还要嘴硬，明明后头已经湿得没有多少力气，还要哑着嗓子连哭带骂地命令他放手。  
王磊看着他乐：“真要我放手？”  
结果还是不行。他听话地把两只手全放开，不想刘启两条腿早就软成了棉花，根本沾不得地，全凭揪着他衣服，才没一口气瘫在地板上。  
又问：“还要放手吗？”  
这次挺诚实地摇摇头。  
“要我抱你吗？”  
刘启没等他问完，先自己老老实实伸出一只手来环住他脖子。王磊又要笑，被他很愤怒地用一个亲吻堵住。

 

都是练武的出身，这点疼刘启不至于受不了，但他现在几乎完全没法儿控制自己，只能在王磊下了狠劲儿操他的时候拔高了声调哭叫，感觉自己长这么大，头一次一口气流这么多眼泪———他又想起两个人第一次的时候，王磊靠在床上，他半骑半跪地压在王磊身上，腰被按紧了，躲也躲不开，被折腾得几乎要崩溃，对方居然还有闲心笑着来调侃他：  
“叫这么响？明天别人问起来可别怪我啊？”

刘启现在就像一张琴，王磊就是那个高明的琴师。手指顺着琴弦拨弄过去，琴身立刻就颤动起来迎合他。  
可惜这琴不太老实，一面颤动一面还不忘报复他，到最后各种乱七八糟液体沾了他一身，王磊那件并不便宜的外衣几乎就直接毁在他手上。


End file.
